Small Bear
|name = Small Bear |kana = コグマ |rōmaji = Koguma |japanese voice = Jiro Saito |english voice = Chris Hackney |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Grey (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Small Bear (コグマ, Koguma) is a Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Appearance Small Bear is one of the first human-esque Chimera Ants to be born. He has the appearance of a panda with baggy clothes and a cross necklace. Personality Small Bear is one among the few out of all Squadron Leaders and other soldier Ants to be genuinely concerned about the Chimera Ant Queen's well-being and is willing to stay with his dying Queen till the end. He is also shown to move rather quickly, as he displayed a very minimal amount of grief upon the Queen's death, and was able to answer the Hunters' inquiries clearly even as the Queen had just passed away.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Plot Chimera Ant arc When all of the Chimera Ant Squadron Leaders are summoned by the Chimera Ant Queen to assemble to her, Small Bear, followed by Bihorn and Bloster, heads to his Queen all the while complaining about her voice and wishing she could speak as they can. With the Squadron Leaders assembled, the Queen announces that she will solely focus on giving birth to the King and orders them to bring her fifty humans a day. Also, due to a request by a Turtle Chimera Ant, they obtain permission to choose names for themselves. During the Hunter Association's extermination involving Netero, Morel, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the nest, Small Bear is among the fourteen Squadron Leaders left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 The aftermath of the King's premature birth that left the Queen in critical condition, his brief display of cruelty, and killing devouring both Turtle and Peggy leave Small Bear and Bihorn in a state of terror. Bihorn states the lugubrious nature of the King feeding on his own kind, however, Small Bear states that the King is unlike them and seems them only as food. The Squadron Leader Cheetu then chimes in and subtlely asks: with the Queen dead, what should they do now? Hagya takes advantage of the situation and claims that all of Chimera Ants should go independent and create their own kingdoms since the Queen is going to die and the King has left. Small Bear and especially Bihorn disagree with the proposal, but they're in the minority of the situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 The Squadron Leader Colt returns to the nest with help, after surrendering to the Hunter Association with the single condition that they help their dying Queen, and is brought up to date with contemporary matters, by Bihorn and Small Bear. They inform him that most of the Chimera Ants have gone independent and most of their own troops have transferred to others, while some oddballs from other troops have stayed as well. Even with the help of the Hunter Association, the Queen still dies due to organ failure, leaving Colt in an emotionally distraught state and he curses the fact that he cannot save anyone. Knov wonders what Colt was talking about and Small Bear answers that he's having a memory relapse from his human life. Morel is shocked by the fact and Small Bear further states that they all have human memories though in varying amounts and it influences their personalities; some even recall their human names, and is why they learned how to speak the human language so fast. Although distraught, Colt notices something moving within the Queen's abdomen and Small Bear sees this too but Colt insists on getting it. It turns out the Queen gave birth to one last premature Chimera Ant before dying and Colt promises to take care of it. Small Bear is one of the Squadron Leaders that appears in a brief explanation about how some Chimera Ant's past memories were retained after they were reborn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 Due to the politicians turning the Chimera Ant crisis into a diplomatic issue, the Chimera Ants are exonerated from any or all blame, they will be classified as a new Magical Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Abilities & Powers Being a Squadron Leader, Small Bear is physically stronger than any average human or, presumably, Chimera Ant soldier. According to his hierarchical position, he has authority over 4-5 Officers and several dozen Peon soldiers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 His body is considerably durable, since a punch from a Nen-using RammotHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 did not leave him with any permanent or visible injury. Nen After being violently "initiated", Small Bear learned Nen presumably. Trivia * The character's true name was never given in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation just named him in the credits. ** He is referred to as コグマ型Hunter × Hunter - Episode 92 (2011) (Koguma-gata, literally "Bear Cub/Little Bear type"). *** In the credits for the English dub: "Small Bear". Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hormiga_Quimera_Panda fr:Kimera_Ant_Panda Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Magical beast